


Gotcha

by raficchiable



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, Hilarity Ensues, Latin American Carlos, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raficchiable/pseuds/raficchiable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos, distracted by housework, has Cecil pick up a call while he is busy. </p><p>Warning: There will be references to brazilian culture and the portuguese language, some translations and the references will be posted at the bottom notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotcha

'The sound of the song coming from Carlos' earbuds is a bit too loud while he is cleaning', noted Cecil. 

Since he started living with the scientist, he had come to discover many interesting facts about his boyfriend, such as his true nationality, and the fact that he tends to dance around listening to his favorite songs while doing his chores. It was a funny sight at first, arriving home to see an incredibly excited Carlos shuffling his feet around in slippers while pretending the broom he was holding was a guitar. Cecil found very amusing to have the ever so serious and perfect scientist wide eyed and as red as he had ever seen him, stuttering about how 'he arrived home earlier than he expected'. Ever since, Carlos had no problem doing that with Cecil around, seeing how he had not judged him because of it. He even showed Cecil some of his favorite songs from his homeland, however, since they were in portuguese, Cecil had no choice but to simply appreciate the melody and the sound of the singer's voice, seeing as he could not understand a word they were saying.

Carlos was dusting the kitchen counter, seemingly concentrated on a very funky song as he hummed along the melody, when the household phone began to ring. Cecil looked over the screen of his laptop waiting for Carlos to show any signs they he was going to pick up the phone. Nothing happened.

"Cecil, could you please pick up the call for me?" 

He asked as he moved from the counter to the dinner table, continuing to hum along the song.

"Of course, just a second..."

Cecil got up from his position on the couch, walking over to the small table where the phone was positioned. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello!" 

A man with an interesting accent spoke loudly from the other end of the line. Cecil was sure he could hear other people laughing in the background.

"Who is it that I am speaking with?"

"Where is Carlos?"

This person clearly had little knowledge of the english language, so Cecil deduced he must have been one of Carlos' friends, specially after him mentioning his name.

"Carlos is a bit busy right now, but I could try to get him to talk to you in a moment."

"Thank you!"

The man had no idea what Cecil just spoke meant judging from the questioning tone in his voice. Cecil laughed it off.

"Carlos! I think some of your friends from Brazil want to talk to you!"

Carlos turned around pretty quickly, pausing his song on his IPod, taking his earbuds off and leaving the duster over the table.

"Oh, thanks Cecil!"

While he waited for Carlos to come pick up the phone, he swore he heard someone on the other side of the line mutter something along the lines of: 'Caraca maluco, é o Cecilão!'. Shrugging it off, he handed the phone over to his boyfriend, giving him a peck on the cheek before moving back to the couch.

"E aí cara, tudo bem com vocês aí?"

Cecil didn't mean to eavesdrop (seeing as he didn't understand when Carlos spoke in his native language), but his curiosity and appreciation for how gorgeous Carlos' voice sounded when speaking the latin language had him listening to everything his ears could catch from the conversation.

"Não, eu não estava escutando Tim Maia, se isso realmente importa." 

He had a slight bit of annoyance in his voice. 

"E se eu ainda gostar? Não vem me dizer que é crime?" 

Cecil held back a snort, seeing how annoyed the scientist was getting.

"Não, eu nem cogito ouvir Valesca Popozuda, se é isso que você está tentando me ifluenciar a fazer. Bem, ignorando isso, como vão as coisas por aí?"

It was all very amusing to the radio host, to listen to his perfect Carlos speaking such a different language.

"Uh, digamos que, Night Vale é uma cidade... diferente, mas extremamente interessante para as pesquisas e eventualmente um pouco agradável."

Finally, Cecil recognized a word among the bundle of unknown ones.

"Ah, parece que vocês conheceram o Cecil..."

There was a pause.

"Ele é incrível, uma pessoa extremamente dedicada e maravilhosa. Se algum dia eu voltar para visitar, eu vou levar o Cecil junto e apresentar ele propriamente para vocês."

Even though he had absolutely no knowledge of the portuguese language, Cecil knew just from Carlos' tone that he was speaking good things of him. The thought made him feel a rush of happiness through his body.

"Puta que pariu, não, eu não vou mostrar as músicas da Valesca Popozuda para o Cecil!"

All so suddenly, Carlos became hilariously annoyed at something his friend said. Cecil couldn't hold the laughter in this time.

"Não importa se ela é gostosa ou não, eu vou desligar agora. A gente se fala outra hora, tchau!"

And like that, Carlos hung up the call. 

"So, what did they want?"

Carlos walked over to the couch, sitting down close to Cecil as he slipped an arm around his waist.

"Nothing really special, just trying to engage in idle chit chat..."

"I heard you mention my name a couple of times."

"Oh, that."

Carlos looked down for a second, as if trying to find the right words.

"I, uh, had mentioned you a couple of times to them, even before we started living together, and they were interested in learning about you."

Cecil turned to face his boyfriend.

"Is that so, huh?"

"I was just telling them how great of a person you are..."

He leaned in to kiss the corner of Cecil's lips, also pressing another small kiss to the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, you flatter me so..."

Cecil leaned into Carlos' embrace, resting his head against the scientist's chest as the both of them laid down on the couch, Carlos playing with Cecil's hair as he traced patterns with his fingers over Carlos' shoulder.

"Say, Carlos?"

"Yes, Cecil?"

"How do you say 'I love you' in portuguese?"

"You say it like this: 'eu te amo'."

"Eh oo teh ahmoo?"

"Sort of like that."

"Then, 'eh oo teh ahmoo' Carlos..."

"Me too Cecil..."

The two laid still for some time, comfortable with each other's touch and warmness, Carlos still playing with Cecil's hair.

"Uh, Carlos?"

"Yes?"

"What does 'pootah que pahreeow' mean?"

**Author's Note:**

> Some interesting translations:
> 
> Caraca maluco, é o Cecilão - Holy crap, it's Cecil!
> 
> Puta que pariu - fucking hell.
> 
>  
> 
> References:
> 
> Tim Maia: A very famous male brazilian singer, know for his powerful voice and funky songs. I really recommend listening to his songs.
> 
> Valesca Popozuda: Another brazilian singer, a female this time. I personally don't enjoy her songs, but she is a very nice person and cares for her fans.
> 
>  
> 
> All of the phrases in portuguese are translatable in google translate, so it should be no problem for anyone.  
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> P.S: Some constructive criticism is appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S.S: To those interested, this is the song Carlos was listening to:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_HLsxDQ_98s


End file.
